The Prince, The mystery, and The masquerade party
by Sandrene09
Summary: My first fanfic...don't be too harsh guys. What happens when Grissom meets a mysterious woman during a ball? Who will he choose? Sara, or the mystery girl? Review and comment ok? Rated T just in case.
1. Getting Ready

Author's note: hi everybody: D Don't judge me too much, this is my first fan fiction and I hope everybody likes it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS...I'd like to though...

**Getting Ready**

"I have news...and I'm not sure everyone will like It." Grissom said

It was already shifting, and the whole Graveyard shift was in the break room for assignments. All of them looked at Grissom with looks that meant; '_news? What kind of news?_' If only he wasn't worried AND serious...He might have laughed because of their looks.

"...News? Good or bad?" Catherine said, evidently curious.

"...apparently, It's good and bad. We, and by we I mean all of the lab's employees, are going to attend the Sheriff's Birthday Masquerade ball. It's tomorrow night, and the Sheriff wants all of us to attend. And that means no exceptions. Make sure that you wear masks and gowns, while the men will wear suits and/or tuxedos. We don't want to make the Sheriff displeased with us on his birthday."

"Do we really have to go? Could I just make an appearance and then leave? I don't know if you guys notice, but I'm so NOT in the mood for dancing. My throat is scratchy and very sore. And I have a cold. You guys don't even recognize my voice." Sara said.

"All of us have to go. We need to. Just make an appearance and then leave AFTER the sheriff's speech." Grissom said.

"...okay..." chorused Warrick, Greg, Nick, Sara and Catherine

"...All right. I have assignments. Warrick and Sara, Homicide Victims in Tangiers. Catherine, you're going solo tonight. You've got a 419 at the strip. Nick and Greg, you two are coming with me. We've got 3 dead bodies in the Bellagio."

"...okay..."

As they went to go get coffee and then go to their crime scenes, all of them were all thinking the same thing: _What am I going to wear, and when will I get the time to prepare?_

_

* * *

_

As Sara was busy dusting the doorknob, she didn't hear Warrick talking to her. It wasn't until he shouted that she heard him.

"SARA!" Warrick shouted.

"...Warrick? Sorry, I haven't been listening...my mind was wandering, I suppose...what were you saying?" Sara asked.

"I asked you if you were still going to come...Are you going to come?" Warrick asked

"I suppose I will...I don't have any choice, Do I?" Sara said.

"What are you going to wear? and How will you prepare? We barely have the time..." Warrick asked

"I'll manage...I guess I'll just have to sacrifice some sleeping time to make my mask..." Sara said

"That's fine...but it's not recommended...You're sick, and you shouldn't have to go. especially If you don't want to...but I mean, what's not to love? A chance to dance with your hot coworkers? Free beer? No work for the Graveyard Shift? I'm going to love this ball." said Warrick

"Oh, War. I have a DOZEN reasons on why I'm not going to love this ball." Sara said

"Oh? What's that? You're going to hate this ball because there's no work?" Warrick asked.

"No...I'm going to hate this ball, because we are going to see Ecklie kissing up the Sheriff's and his wife's asses." Sara said

"Haha, good point" Warrick said as he gave Sara a smile.

* * *

As Sara and Warrick were logging the Evidence, She could hear the lab buzzing alive with excitement. Everybody in the Lab was excited, and everyone was talking about what they would wear. Twice, a girl nearly knocked her over because the girl was too preoccupied and was too busy thinking about what design she will put on her mask. Sara could understand that the girl was excited and nervous. Hell, everyone WAS excited and nervous. But only Sara was a bit annoyed. You see, it was alright to be excited...but not that excited.

As she and Warrick went to the locker room, they saw Greg covered in what looked like pie. Once they saw him, Warrick and Sara began to laugh.

"Hey, Greggo. What happened? Please don't tell me, THAT'S the evidence." Warrick said

"It's not. Nick was asking Wendy and Mandy what they were going to wear, and I said; 'I wish you won't wear anything.' After I told them that, Nick started to laugh and Wendy became furious. She threw her snack at me! But, no complaints there...The pie actually tastes delicious." Greg said as he winked at Warrick and Sara.

"First of all, Greg, please do try to not think out loud. The next time you think out loud, a snack may be thrown to you and you might not be so lucky..." Sara said as she stifled a laugh

"Okay...I suppose...but why won't I be so lucky, if I get to eat a free snack?" Greg said as he grinned.

"Because next time, an actual apple might be thrown to you, and it won't be an apple pie." Warrick said as he smirked.

* * *

Sara was already in her car, thinking about what to wear. She decided to go the mall that morning and find a dress. She decided that she might need a friend to help her make the mask. So, she decided to call her best friend Kaye.

"Hello?" said a voice that was familiar to Sara.

"Kaye?" Sara said

"Sara! Hey, it has been a long time...what made you call me?"

"I need your help. Could you meet me at the mall? You know which one..."

"Sure. Why do you need my help?"

"There's this masquerade ball tomorrow, and I want to look presentable. I need to find a dress and I also need to make a mask. I can't do that on my own when I'm so sleep-deprived."

"Okay, I'm heading there now. Meet me outside okay?"

"Sure, Kaye" Sara said as she grinned ear to ear.


	2. Shopping, Dresses, and Masks

Author's note: Hi guys! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them very much…They really make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…maybe one day I will. :D

**Shopping, Dresses, and Masks**

"Hi Sara" Kaye said as she smiled at her

"Hi Kaye…I haven't seen you in such a long time! We should really go out more often." Sara said

"I remember telling you that we should hang out more often. I also remember feeling disappointed when you told me that you didn't have the time."Kaye said as she smirked

"Yeah….well I'm sorry if I didn't have the time…you know my job and its irregular schedule…"

"All right….Okay. So, where will we go?" asked Kaye

"I don't know. You should be able to tell me where they sell dresses. You're the expert."

"Let's go to Beverly's. We should be able to see something appropriate…." said Kaye

"Sure." Sara said as she smiled.

After an hour of picking dresses, Sara finally settled on a long black dress with a slit on the right side. It wasn't too revealing, but it did show her leg up until her mid thigh. It accented her curves perfectly and it wasn't that expensive.

"You would need shoes. Black stilettos to be precise… and maybe a pair of earrings and a matching necklace… Perhaps we should also buy a clutch bag…what do you think?" asked Kaye

"Whatever, you get to pick. You're the expert." said Sara as she winked.

"Okay. Next stop: Giselle's. We should be able to see a bag and accessories that match your dress."

"Yes sir." Sara said as she mock-saluted.

After 30 minutes, Sara got the accessories that she needed. She got a clutch bag that was black and was shining and shimmering whenever light came down upon it. She got all the materials needed to make her own mask. She didn't like the idea of buying her mask. She's going to be unique.

As she and Kaye made their way to her apartment, they started putting down the things they bought. They ate, then immediately went to work. It was decided that Kaye was going to stay until before the party so that there would be someone to make Sara beautiful.

After approximately 30 minutes, the mask was done. It was color black with a string on the back, and it had glitters surrounding the holes for the eyes. It was beautiful. Since they were done, they went to sleep. But something was bothering Sara. She was wondering if Grissom would like her appearance. Of course, she dismissed the thought. It was completely impossible. She was talking about Grissom. Grissom... As in Grissom who wouldn't admit his feelings. She decided that she will just make an appearance until the Sheriff's speech, dance a little, and then go home. She was sick after all. Her throat was sore, and the guys don't recognize her voice. She made a mental note to tell the Sheriff 'Happy Birthday'. At least she wouldn't be rude.

* * *

It was night and all of the lab's employees were either in or near the venue. All of the lab's employees were dressed to their finest. All of them were either wearing or holding a mask. Sara had to admit, all of them looked nice, even Hodges.

About half an hour later, after the Sheriff's speech, she was sitting on one of the chairs around table number 7…the table for Graveyard Shift. She was alone.

_I shouldn't have come. None of the Graveyard Shift even came. Just me…_

But then, she saw five figures heading towards her table. She immediately recognized them as Nick, Greg, Warrick, Grissom, and Catherine.

"Hi Sara…You are Sara right? I can't see your face…you still have your mask on." Said Nick

"Yes Nicky, it is me. You look…nice. Nice face paint by the way." Sara said as she suppressed a grin.

"You look stunning Sara. Nice dress." said Catherine

"Well, thank you Cath. You don't look so bad yourself." said Sara

Sara looked at the team. They were all dressed to the nines. Greg had miraculously succeeded flattening his hair. It wasn't spiky anymore. It was a bit parted on one side, and she liked that particular style on Greg. It was a nice change. Greg was wearing a suit. It looked nice on him. Sara noticed that he wasn't even wearing his mask. His mask was white and silver. It matched perfectly with the suit.

Warrick, like Greg was wearing a suit. It was the kind that suited him very nicely. His mask was white with glitters by the rims. It suited him very nicely.

Nick, well…he was wearing a tux. It fit him nicely…It was black with a rose on the pocket. He had a bowtie on and his mask was color gray with a hint of black. It suited his tux and his face paint. It was very nice. The only downfall was the color of the rose in his pocket. It was blue.

Catherine was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a emerald green dress that matched her mask. Her mask was color green with a detachable stick, so that she can hold her mask. Her bag was color silver. It was also a clutch bag that matched perfectly with the dress.

Grissom…well, Grissom was handsome. He was wearing a tux with a rose in his pocket, but, unlike Nick's, the rose was red. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask anymore. His mask was in the color black…and it suited him nicely. Sara began to fantasize but then again, she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Sara, you want to go dance?" Greg asked as he winked at her

"Sure." said Sara

After dancing with Greg, she was exhausted. But…life had other plans for her. Lots of guys asked her to dance…even Grissom. She started to think about her dance with Grissom. Of course, they were both shy, and the dance was awkward at first…but after another dance, they became a bit more confident. Grissom smiled at her and he even complimented her.

_You look beautiful._

She didn't know that those three words could ever make a girl so giddy. Of course, she thanked him. But even though she was giddy, she was, deep inside, nervous and scared. She was nervous and scared of being rejected again.

After three hours, she said goodbye to the team. She told them that she wanted to go home since her throat was sore.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

Sara just went home…I'm thinking about going home too. I mean, there's no reason to stay anymore...I might as well get some rest…but…the party's good…Maybe I'll just stay for another hour….

I liked Sara's dress…she looked gorgeous. It fit her nicely. If I could only have the guts to go and ask her out…or if only there weren't rules that complicated things…Must not go to that direction, I might be depressed yet again.

"Hey guys are you staying?" asked Grissom

"Yeah...Might as well take advantage of the free liquor." Nick said as he grinned

"Okay…just don't get drunk too much, and make sure that you DON'T drive. Have someone sober to drop you home." Said Grissom

"Aren't you staying?" asked Greg

"I am…just for another hour."

After another hour, Grissom started to get up. While he was walking towards the floor with his eyes on the floor, he ran into a girl.

Grissom looked up. The girl was beautiful. She was wearing a long violet dress that flowed to the floor. She had a violet mask with silver glitters on the side. She had a violet clutch bag that matched her earrings.

"I'm so sorry, miss." Said Grissom

"No problem."

It was a voice that he thinks he recognizes. He's heard that before….he just didn't remember who the girl was.

"May I ask your name?" asked Grissom

"I'd rather not say, Dr. Grissom."

"Please, just Grissom."

"All right Grissom."

"Will you dance with me?" asked Grissom

"Sure."

Grissom gave her a smile. He liked this woman. He liked how beautiful she was, and how mysterious. All thoughts were interrupted by a soft music coming to a start. His last thought was:

_Damn, the girl's beautiful._


	3. The Prince and the Mystery Girl

Author's note: Hi! I'm back! Thank you for all those who reviewed…It makes me feel better about posting this story. So sorry that this chapter is so short by my standards...don't worry, I'll make it up to all of you...maybe the next chapter will be longer. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS. It already belongs to someone else. ;)

**The Prince and the Mystery Girl**

"Hey guys, look at Grissom." Nick said as he smiled

Greg, Warrick, and Catherine looked for Grissom at the dance floor. Once they say him, they looked like they were imitating a goldfish. They were absolutely shocked to see Grissom dancing with a mysterious girl who kept her mask on. Catherine had got to admit; the girl was beautiful.

"How did he manage to get a girl THAT beautiful to dance with him when I can't?" whined Greg

"The girl IS beautiful…look at her dress…" said Warrick

"Down boy...I think Grissom's already smitten with her." Catherine said as she smirked

"It's about time he meets and falls for someone…I mean, the guy's not getting any younger you know." Said Nick

"But…what about Sara? We all know that she is in love with Grissom…and we also know that Grissom is in love with her. They just don't know it. I don't see why they don't know that they love one another…heck, they're investigators! How could they not know? Even the janitors know it." Said Greg

"Well…Let's just let Grissom pick between this girl and Sara. For now…we wait." Said Catherine

"Okay. So…do you guys want to have some drinks?" asked Warrick

"Sure." Answered Nick, Greg, and Catherine

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

God, this girl is beautiful. I mean, I'm happy and content with dancing with her but…There's that feeling of guilt. It was as if I was guilty of cheating on Sara when in fact, I wasn't. I was mesmerized with this girl. She knew her way around the dance floor and she looked beautiful. I was beginning to think that I was starting to like this girl.

Once the music ended, I asked her if she would want my company for the night. She said she would love it…but, Unfortunately, Life had other plans. You see, before we even got to the balcony, a guy asked her to dance with him…Then another…Then another one after that. Turns out she danced with almost all the guys before she could even talk to me. By the time we went and chatted on the balcony, it was already 2 in the morning. And by the time we finished talking, it was already 4 in the morning. It meant only one thing; it was time to come home.

Of course, she refused to take off her mask, since, according to her; one should never take off one's mask in a masquerade party. He immediately let the subject go, since he liked her having her mask on. It added a sense of mystery.

They just talked about bugs and about various things they liked. The girl was careful not to be specific. Grissom can sense it. But…he let the subject go. He didn't like making other people do what they don't want to do. He never liked forcing anyone to do something…unless of course, If it's really needed to be done.

When it was already 4 in the morning, they went their separate ways. Grissom bid the girl farewell and climbed into his own car. Driving his car to his townhouse, he realized that the girl and him connected and spoke to each other as if they were long time friends. He was attracted to her even though he didn't even get to see her face.

He was feeling a bit giddy, a bit happy and a bit curious as to whom the girl was. He was also feeling something he didn't know…something he can't focus on since he was focusing on the road. He only realized what that feeling was when he was already lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_He was feeling guilty. It was guilt.

* * *

_

A.N: please press the Magical Button that reads "review" ok? Don't worry…It doesn't bite…Unless you don't press it. ;)


	4. The Next Day

Author's note: Thank you for ALL the reviews. Yes, I know that you want the mystery girl to be Sara…Don't we all? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…If I did, I would probably be rich by now. ;)

**The Next Day**

"Good Evening" Sara said as she smiled

"Somebody's happy…what happened that made you smile?" asked Nick

"That would be because my best friend is staying with me." Sara said as she thought; _Among other things…_

"Hey girl, did you hear about the masked girl last night? Too bad you weren't there when she was…She was beautiful. I think she danced with almost all the guys…with the exception of Ecklie…Hell, she even danced with Grissom!" said Warrick

"Yeah…and we think that Grissom is smitten with her. You should have seen him after they talked…" said Greg

"Too bad…"said Catherine

"Why's that?" asked Sara

"Because, the girl can't just go to Grissom and tell him that she was the girl that kept her mask on…the girl he talked to for hours…She can't. If you ask me, that whole thing was just a one time affair. Grissom and that girl won't see one another…They will only see one another if there will be another masquerade party." Said Catherine

"Oh. Yeah…you're right." Said Sara

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

I was just outside the Break room, double checking the assignments…I heard them talking about the girl with the mask…and I chose to walk in the break room at that particular moment. Upon walking inside, I looked up from the assignment slips, and I stopped dead on my tracks.

_Sara_

Once I saw her, that feeling came over me again.

_Guilt_

Yes, it was as if it was against the rules for me to be attracted to someone else.

"I've got assignments. Nick, Sara, and Warrick, you have burn victims out in Henderson. Catherine, and Greg, you have got a 409 out in Henderson." I said

"What do you have?" asked Greg

"I have mountains of paperwork."

"Okay." Said Greg

All of them walked towards the door and towards to their crime scenes. My guilt intensified and I didn't even know why. I decided to busy myself in my work to push that thought to the back of my head. Work; it was always my solution to problems. It wasn't exactly the best solution but it was the only option…for now. What can I do? I'm busy.

With that thought, I went back to my office.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

Catherine's thought was right...The mystery girl can't just go to Grissom…I must push that thought from my mind, I'm at work for God's sake.

"Sara…you want to go to breakfast with us?" asked Greg

"No thanks…I'm tired…I might just go home and crash into bed…"

"You are feeling sad…Is this because of Grissom and the Mystery girl?" asked Nick

"How did you know that I was s—never mind."

"You have that look on your face every time you're brokenhearted. It is because of Grissom and the mystery girl, right?" asked Nick

"Let's just please…go back to work."

"Okay." Said Nick

An hour later, we came back to the lab to log the evidence. Half an hour later, I was outside my apartment. I opened the door and went inside. I went inside my bedroom and I stopped dead in my tracks. As I looked at it, I let out a sob.

It was the dress…The Violet dress I used…the mask that I kept on…the shoes that I wore…and the violet clutch bag.

I was the mystery girl.

With that thought, I cried.

* * *

A.N: Press the magical button and review, Okay?


	5. Thoughts, Mysteries, and Answers

Author's Note: Many thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's another chapter…also…I'm sorry if my English isn't that good…I'm a Filipino and we commit mistakes. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…it would be pretty impossible for me to own them…

**Thoughts, Mysteries, and Answers**

**Sara's POV**

Catherine's right…Isn't she? I can't just tell Grissom that I'm the girl he talked to for hours…somehow; all those good memories that were formed yesterday will only remain yesterday…We wouldn't be anything more.

****Flashback****

_I came home…for it was already late and I was already tired. Once I opened my apartment door, I let out a gasp._

"_Surprise! I know that you are very tired, but you have got to go back to the party and wear this dress! It is absolutely perfect…and as an added bonus, I also made a mask that will match this dress perfectly. I also bought you a clutch bag. Do you like it?" said Kaye_

"_Oh Kaye! It's beautiful…"_

"_So I take it, you ARE going to wear this dress?"_

"_Yes. Yes I will. Can you help me prepare?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Thank you very much…How much do I owe you for the dress, the clutch bag, the mask and the earrings?"_

"_Nothing. That's my payback to you for being a good friend all these years."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Very."_

_She helped me prepare. She fixed my hair, made sure that the dress fit perfectly. By the time we were finished, I looked at the mirror and gasped. I didn't even recognize myself. I looked so…unlike me._

"_You look wonderful."_

"_Thanks Kaye...for everything."_

"_You're welcome. Now go to the ball…Hurry ok?"_

"_But…I'm supposed to take you to the airport…"_

"_Don't worry about me. Just give me the details ok? Now go and work your wonders…" Kaye said as she winked._

"_Ok….call you later" I said as I smiled.

* * *

_

_As I went into the venue for the second time, I looked at the hem of my dress. At that particular moment, she ran into someone. And that someone turned out to be none other than; Grissom._

_He looked up at me, and I almost melted from his gaze._

"_I'm so sorry, miss."_

"_No problem." I said as I realized that He wouldn't recognize my voice. At once, I decided that I wouldn't take off my mask at the party to remain mysterious. At least I would be able to talk to him confidently, without wondering if he's comfortable…I always wondered if he's uncomfortable when he's talking to me. Now, he would really be comfortable, and I would be at ease and I wouldn't be shy._

"_May I ask your name?"_

"_I'd rather not say, Dr. Grissom."_

"_Please, just Grissom."_

"_All right, Grissom."_

"_Will you dance with me?"_

"_Sure"_

_As we went to the dance floor, I was already grinning like a madman. Once we were dancing, I wasn't surprised that he was a good dancer…he danced with me a while ago…when he still knew that I was Sara…except this time, when we danced, the awkwardness was gone._

_When the song ended, He asked me if I wanted to talk with him. I said 'I'd love to' but, before we even got to the balcony, a guy asked me to dance with him. Then another. Then before I knew it, every guy danced with me. Even Nick, Greg, and Warrick…with the exception of Ecklie. After I danced with the last guys, I immediately went back to the balcony._

"_Hey." I said_

"_Hello"_

"_Are you still interested in keeping me company?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

_It was two in the morning, and we talked nonstop. We talked about bugs, about forensics, and about different things that we liked. Of course, I was trying not to be specific. One specific answer and he might know who I am. I could tell that he knows that I'm trying not to be specific. Thankfully, He let the subject go. Typical Grissom._

_Two hours later, I rediscovered why she loved this man. He was intelligent, and he was nice to be with. But, most unfortunately, it was already four in the morning and it was time to come home. But, before we went our separate ways, he asked me if I wanted to take off my mask._

"_Would you please take off your mask?" He asked_

"_Grissom, one shouldn't take off one's mask while in a masquerade party."_

"_If you are most comfortable with a mask, I would drop the subject."_

"_I am very comfortable with my mask on."_

"_Then, okay."_

"_Goodbye Grissom."_

"_Goodbye."

* * *

_

_The Next Day_

_I woke up with a smile on my face. A while ago, when it was four thirty, I called Kaye and told her all the details…about how magical the dance was, and about how confident we were in talking to each other._

_Grinning like a maniac, I went inside the Break room_

"_Good morning" I said with a smile_

"_Somebody's happy…What happened that made you smile?" asked Nick_

"_That would be because my best friend is staying with me." I said, not wanting to tell them the real meaning behind my smile…besides, it wasn't exactly a lie…my best friend DID stay…even though she already went home._

"_Hey girl, did you hear about the masked girl last night? Too bad you weren't there when she was…She was beautiful. I think she danced with almost all the guys…with the exception of Ecklie…Hell, she even danced with Grissom!" said Warrick_

_When Warrick said that, I smiled inwardly and thought; 'I did hear about the girl…that's because I was the girl.'_

"_Yeah…and we think that Grissom is smitten with her. You should have seen him after they talked…" said Greg_

_When Greg said that… I really smiled. The idea of Grissom being smitten with ME, was very nice…even though he didn't know that it was me._

_Then of course, Catherine said something._

"_Too bad…"said Catherine_

…_Too bad? I didn't get why it was too bad so I asked her; "Why's that?"_

"_Because, the girl can't just go to Grissom and tell him that she was the girl that kept her mask on…the girl he talked to for hours…She can't. If you ask me, that whole thing was just a one time affair. Grissom and that girl won't see one another…They will only see one another if there will be another masquerade party." Said Catherine_

_What Catherine said immediately turned my smile into a frown. She was right. Why haven't I thought about what might happen? I would just be brokenhearted again. Of course, I replied._

"_Oh. Yeah…you're right." I said_

_At that particular moment, Grissom went inside. Once he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks. Then he immediately gave out assignments. Once he was done giving out assignments, we all went our separate ways.

* * *

_

_When Greg, Nick, and I were processing the scene, I thought about how impossible for Grissom and me to be a We. I also thought about how right Catherine was. I can't just go to Grissom and say that I was the mystery girl…It saddened me that all those moments will just remain memories._

"_Sara…you want to go to breakfast with us?" asked Greg_

_I didn't want to go out with the guys since they probably would be talking about Grissom and the mystery girl. It would just make me sadder than I already am. So I decided to give out an excuse; "No thanks…I'm tired…I might just go home and crash into bed…"_

"_You are feeling sad…Is this because of Grissom and the Mystery girl?" asked Nick_

_I stopped whatever I was doing and looked at Nick. And then I asked him a question._

"_How did you know that I was s—never mind." I decided to drop the subject. I wouldn't want to know how Nicky knew what I was feeling._

"_You have that look on your face every time you're brokenhearted. It is because of Grissom and the mystery girl, right?" asked Nick_

_I wanted to answer; 'Yes it is. It's all about Grissom and the Mystery Girl.' But I didn't tell him that. I instead told him;_

"_Let's just please…go back to work."_

"_Okay." Said Nick_

_I thought; 'Thank you very much Nicky…'_

_I just focused on my work since tears were threatening to fall._

_After an hour, we went back to the lab. Half an hour later, I was outside my apartment. When I opened it, I cried. I saw the dress that held too many memories. I saw the mask that Grissom wanted me to take off from my face…The shoes that I wore tonight as we danced confidently with each other…and then I saw the bag…the violet clutch bag that he picked up and gave to me when we ran into each other._

I came back into reality. The sudden realization hurt;

We couldn't be anything more.

With that thought, I cried yet again.

* * *

A.N: Thank you for all the reviews, edge15684, I have a different plan made, you would know more about it….and there will be many twists and turns. ;)


	6. Nothing's New

Author's Notes: Hello and thanks a lot for all those who reviewed. Those reviews really mean a lot to me…so keep on reviewing. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…No seriously I don't.

**Nothing's new**

**Sara's POV**

I awoke from my slumber. Then I went to the bathroom. My eyes were red. No big surprise there.

Once I was done with my usual "morning" habits, I went to work.

I went inside the Break room and saw the team. I smiled.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Sara" said Warrick, Greg, Nick, and Catherine

I went to get coffee. At that particular moment, Grissom came in.

"I have assignments. Catherine, you have a robbery out by the strip. Nick and Warrick, you have a 419 at the Mirage. Greg and Sara, you two are coming with me. We have Homicide victims."

With that said, all of us went our separate ways.

* * *

After two and a half hours, they solved the case. It was an easy one since the killer was careless.

They still had two hours until the shift will come to an end, so Greg and Sara decided to chat in the break room. Grissom, on the other hand, had paperwork to do. After about half an hour, Greg and Sara were soon joined by Nick, Warrick and Catherine in the break room. They were all chatting. Their topic; Grissom and the mystery girl…and Sara wasn't comfortable.

"You know, I think that Grissom is so in love with this girl. He normally isn't this preoccupied…or this unfocused." Said Warrick

"I could see that…I would even think that Grissom would go the extra mile and investigate as to who the girl is." Said Nick

"What would make you say that?" asked Sara

"Uhmm, Hello? Have you seen the look on Grissom's face lately? I have, and believe me, it was as if he was a teenager in love. Not a pretty sight." Greg said as he smirked

Sara's face fell. She was in a mix of emotions. She was happy because Grissom was in love with her even if he didn't know that the girl was her….but also, she was sad. She was sad because Grissom would never meet the Mystery girl again.

* * *

**A Month later:**

All was normal the past month. Greg; his usual funny self, Nick; Still the big brother of everyone, Catherine; still the gossip lover, Warrick; still the least nosy, and Grissom…

Grissom was still his usual self. Except for one thing; He was obsessed with finding out the Mystery girl's true identity. Nick was even right. In a way, Grissom was investigating as to who the Mystery girl is.

That evening, the team was in the break room for assignments. Grissom went in and gave their assignments.

"Warrick, Catherine, you two have a robbery out in Henderson. Nick, you have a 419 out by the strip. Greg, Sara, you two are coming with me. Dead body was found in a hotel room." Said Grissom

"Okay." They answered

As Sara and Greg stood up to walk through the door, Grissom stopped them.

"Sara, Greg, I have something to warn you about." Said Grissom

Greg was apparently, very scared. He asked with a trembling voice; "What is it?"

"Remember the case that we had two days after the Masquerade party? The homicide victims?" asked Grissom

"Yes." They both answered.

"Well, yesterday, police officers saw the killer hanged in his own cell. He killed himself…Apparent suicide. When the brother found out, he went crazy. He practically blamed us for the death of his brother. So what I'm saying is, be careful. The brother might want revenge so watch your backs." Said Grissom

"Okay." They answered. It was obvious that both were scared.

With that said, the three of them went to the car.

* * *

After logging the evidence, Sara remembered that tomorrow was her day off. She made plans to go and have some fun with her best friend. She was afraid that if she took the day off, the team will go to her apartment to see if she was okay…so she decided to let them know.

Once she was in the locker room, she was pleased to see that the team was inside, with the exception of Grissom.

"Hey guys." Said Sara

"Hi Sara." Said Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Catherine

"I'm not going too work tomorrow. I have my day off, okay?"

"You like to boast about your day off now, huh?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"No I don't Nicky. I'm just telling you this so that you won't wonder where I am tomorrow…because I don't usually take my day off."

"Right. Where ARE you going?" asked Catherine

"I'm going to go hang out with my friend Kaye."

"Okay."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Sara." Answered all of them

With that, Sara left the locker room and started to go home.


	7. The Team and The Plan

Author's note: I like all the reviews…thank you very much

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…but I should. Lol: D

This story is dedicated to Microsoft Word…for helping me out with grammar mistakes. In a way, Microsoft Word is my beta reader. ;)

**The Team and the Plan**

"Where's Sara?" asked Grissom

"It's her day off. Duh." Greg said, making a face at the older man.

What Greg did, earned him a glare. "But, she usually doesn't take her day off…" said Grissom

"Yeah…but she informed us yesterday that she was going to hang out with her friend Kaye." Said Nick

"Okay." Said Grissom

"So…do we have assignments?" asked Warrick

"Nope…apparently, It's a slow night today…but, I need help with something…and I need all of you to help me. Can you help me?" asked Grissom

"Sure" They answered

"What's this about?" asked Catherine

"It's about the mystery girl. I need to find out who she is." Said Grissom

"Do you want me to call Sara and inform her of this plan?" asked Catherine

"Don't. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't include her in this plan."

"So…what do you want us to do?" asked Greg

"Well, the job's easy. You guys just need to observe and try to find out as much as you can from the mystery girl."

"And when will the mystery girl show?" asked Warrick

"I'm almost fairly certain that the girl will show at the masquerade ball."

"Masquerade ball? What Masquerade ball?" asked Catherine

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that there will be another masquerade ball the night after tomorrow."

"Oh…okay."

"So…you will do what I say?" asked Grissom

"Yes." They answered

"Good. Oh, one more thing…Sara will not know about this plan. Got it?" asked Grissom

"Okay." They answered.

* * *

**The next day**

They were all in the break room, waiting for assignments. Sara was reading a forensic magazine, Nick and Warrick were discussing something about their old cases, Greg was playing games on his phone, and Catherine was deep in thought. Just then, Grissom came in.

"I have assignments. Sara and Greg, you have a dead body found by Lake Mead. Warrick, you have a robbery at Tangiers. Catherine and Nick, you're coming with me. We have an assault victim at the Bellagio."

"Okay." They answered.

"Before you go, Sara, there's another masquerade party tomorrow. This time, the party is for the Undersheriff. I already informed the team about this yesterday and since you weren't there, I decided to tell you now instead." Said Grissom

"Okay." Said Sara

After that, all of them went out the door. Out to their respective crime scenes.

* * *

At the end of shift, Sara found herself panicking. She immediately called Kaye.

"Hello?" said Kaye

"Hi Kaye…this is Sara...We have a masquerade ball again tomorrow and I need your help."

"Oh sure! Good thing I'm back in my apartment. Where will I meet you?"

"You know which mall…Can you meet me there in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure."

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Sara and Kaye met at the fountain.

"So…you need two dresses, two bags, two pairs of earrings, maybe a necklace…and two pairs of shoes." Said Kaye

"Don't forget the masks." Said Sara

"Right. Two masks, two dresses, two pairs of shoes, two bags…preferably clutch bags…two pairs of earrings…and a necklace for the mystery girl's attire."

"Yup. Now, help me shop. I'm afraid that without your help, I might go to the party in slacks…or worse, in overalls."

"Well, no offence Sara, but you DO need my help. Not that you don't have great taste or anything…but you just don't have the experience of shopping for dresses…on your own."

"Don't worry Kaye, I'm not offended. I really DO need your help."

"Okay…Now, Let's exercise your Visa card." Kaye said as she winked.

* * *

After two hours, they got two dresses; one that was color red and had sequins on the side, and one that was color white that flowed to the floor and accented her curves. They also got two clutch bags; a red one, and a white one. They got two pairs of earrings and materials for making the mask. They also got two pairs of shoes; one that was color red that was about 3 inches high, and white stilettos that sparkled whenever light would hit it.

Of course, it was decided that Kaye would stay with her until before the party. Kaye would fix her hair and help her put on her gown and accessories.

After half an hour, they arrived at Sara's apartment. They made breakfast and ate. After an hour, the masks were done, and Sara went to her bedroom, desperate for sleep.

* * *

A.N: Review, and tell me what you think okay?


	8. The ball and the big surprise

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them. They make my day even though I remember that we have meeting today at our school with our terror teacher.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…trust me, you wouldn't want me owning those. ;) I also don't own James Bond. Imagine the horrors that would be called films if I did.

**The Ball and the big surprise**

**Sara's POV**

I went to the venue and was amazed at what I saw. The venue was beautifully decorated…sure, it was the same venue from the sheriff's party, but this time, it was lovelier. I quickly went inside and towards table number three; the table for the graveyard shift. When I went towards it, I saw that the whole team was already there…and all of them had their masks off.

"Hi Sara." They all said

"Hello everyone…Am I late?" I asked

"Nope…we still have a good five minutes left before the undersheriff's speech." Said Warrick

"Oh…okay." I said

I took the five minutes left observing them all. Catherine was wearing a black gown with a hint of silver. Her mask was so beautifully decorated; it had fake pearls glued to the side of the rims where there were silver glitters. Her bag was a silver clutch bag that matched her shoes.

Warrick was wearing a tuxedo. It was white and it matched his personality. His mask was white at the left side, and black at the right side. In a way, he kind of looked like James Bond.

Greg was also wearing a tuxedo. It looked perfect on him and he kind of looked handsome. He didn't manage to flatten his hair so that was probably the reason of why he was wearing a hat. His mask was black with a hint of gray and silver at the sides.

Nick was also wearing a tuxedo. The tuxedo matched his mask which was color black with silver glitters at the sides. I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't wearing face paint.

Grissom looked handsome as always. He had a tuxedo on, which totally matched his way of thinking. It matched perfectly with his mask. His mask was color silver with a hint of white. He was also wearing sophisticated white gloves. Overall, he looked smart and sexy at the same time.

I quickly recalled my plan. My plan was to be at the event for about an hour as Sara, and then to go to a hotel room that Kaye had reserved so that I can change. Then after changing, I should go back to the party wearing my white gown as the mystery girl. I thanked destiny for giving me a sore throat again.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

After an hour, Sara went home. I was a bit saddened because I was starting to like her company. I didn't dance with anybody. For the past hour, Sara and I had just been talking. I was also a bit saddened since the mystery girl still hasn't showed up.

But then, I saw her. How did I know that the girl who just came in was the mystery girl? Simple; the girl had her mask on. I quickly went and signaled the guys. When they understood, they quickly went to their places…and when they did, I quickly went to the girl.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. _'Please accept.'_

"Why, yes you may." She said

After we danced, I asked her if she wanted my company. She accepted. But, guys came again and again…asking her to dance with them. Of course, she always accepted…and it was a whole two hours before we got to talking at the balcony like last time.

When we talked, I was happy. We almost had the same likes and dislikes. She had a nice sense of humor since she made me laugh quite so many times.

After another two hours, she left. She bid me farewell and once again, I asked her if she could take off her mask. She had the same answer as before; No.

When she went home, I went to the guys.

"What are your observations and what did you find out?" I asked

"She has brunette hair and judging by the way she walks, I don't think she wears heels that much; she doesn't look comfortable." said Catherine.

"I asked her what type of food does she like when we were at the buffet table. She said she likes fruits and vegetables." Said Warrick

"Okay…let's go to the second phase of our plan. Let's go back to the lab…shall we?" I said

All of us went to my car and went to the lab. Once we were there, I quickly got my kit and I pulled of my gloves…and I dusted them for prints. Once I got the prints, I quickly analyzed them.

After a full fifteen minutes, Me and the team went around the equipment to see the results.

It had a match.

Sara Sidle.

After seeing the results, I felt happy. And I felt as if someone took off the burden that I didn't know that I had. The guilt was gone. I quickly decided to call her and tell her what I feel, but…It kept going to voicemail.

The team and I went back to the venue to see if she came back. There, I saw her car. Her keys were on the ground and she was nowhere to be seen. Her purse was inside the car and her dress and masks were inside the car.

I felt terrible.

There was no denying it;

Sara Sidle had been abducted.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Brass.

* * *

A.N: Here is one of the twists and turns that I mentioned…keep on reviewing and tell me if I make my stories well…'kay? I want to know your tips. ;)

Also, I felt guilty because I went through seven chapters without mentioning our good friend Brass…so I mentioned him here.


	9. The Mystery girl's point of view

Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Review ^.^

Disclaimer: I totally don't own CSI or CBS…

**The Mystery girl's point of view**

**Sara's POV**

This…is totally scary. I'm in the middle of a room…where there are no things at all…except for a security camera…I closed my eyes and recalled everything that happened from before the party…maybe it will help me in finding out where I am. But before I recalled what happened, I thought of one thing;

'_Why the hell do I need to be abducted when I'm wearing a dress and high heels? I have lower chances of running away if this is my attire…I really should have just went to the party in slacks. So much for being the mystery girl.'_

****Flashback****

_The venue was beautiful. It totally outdid itself. I went inside, expecting that I was the only one approaching the table. Turns out, I was wrong. The team was already there._

"_Hi Sara." They said_

"_Hello everyone…Am I late?" I asked. I was panicking. I didn't like being late._

"_Nope…we still have a good five minutes left before the undersheriff's speech." Said Warrick_

_I wanted to say; 'thank God.' But I said; "Oh…okay." Instead._

_When I saw everyone, I was amazed. They were all dressed to kill. I looked at the team; Catherine was looking gorgeous. Nick, Greg, and Warrick looked like they were wearing the same kind of tuxedos. It made me wonder if they were wearing some kind of uniform._

_Grissom looked absolutely stunning. He looked handsome as always, but tonight…he managed to look both sexy and smart. I was impressed. He really did look nice._

_Of course, my plan was simple; to be at the party for about one hour, change, go back to the party as the mystery girl, then go and talk with Grissom.

* * *

_

_After one hour, I went to the hotel room, Kaye had reserved. After another hour, I went back to the venue. I looked for Grissom, and when I finally found him, I was a bit confused why he was nodding to the team. I quickly dismissed the thought. Maybe they were just playing a game or something._

_He quickly went to me and asked me to dance. Of course, I accepted. When we were done dancing, He asked me if we could talk to each other just like last time. I accepted but guys went and asked me to dance with them. Of course, I accepted. _

_When I went to dance with Nick…He started asking questions about me. I was careful not to be specific since he might tell Grissom. When I went to the buffet table, Warrick came alongside me. He asked me what type of food I liked. I immediately said I liked fruits and vegetables. But then I realized that that single information may already blow my cover. But then I realized that I said I liked fruits and vegetables…I didn't say that I was a vegetarian. Now they might just suspect that I' on a diet or something._

_Afterwards, I went to the balcony and I saw Grissom. We talked nonstop for two hours. By then, I should already go home._

_I was outside the door to my apartment when I saw a letter on the ground. 'Funny, people usually use mailboxes. Not the fronts of people's doors.' I quickly opened it and read the letter._

_**Dear Ms. Sidle,**_

_** I could see you…But you couldn't see me. I'm here for revenge…for everything you've done…to me and my brother. Still don't know me? I already left a vital clue in what I have written in this very letter. How very inappropriate that you don't know me...Don't worry…in suitable time…we will meet again.**_

_** B.R**_

_I froze. I quickly went inside and locked the doors. I put the letter on my kitchen counter and turned around. I froze again. Remember my idea of locking the door? It wasn't exactly the best idea on earth. Someone uninvited was in my house._

_He was wearing black coveralls with a ski mask to hide his eyes. He went towards me and I quickly grabbed a pan. I managed to bang the pan against his head, but he still went towards me. He quickly grabbed my wrists and pressed something against my nose. I sniffed it and I smelled chloroform._

_I was desperate not to breath. But I couldn't help it. I need to breath. So, I breathed and of course, the chloroform knocked me out.

* * *

_

_I was inside the trunk of a car…I quickly went and checked my necklace. Thank God that my necklace was actually a pendant with a clock on the inside. I saw it and I gasped. It was four in the morning._

_I quickly scanned my surroundings. There was nothing useful. I tried kicking the trunk open, but it still didn't budge. But then, the car went to a stop. He opened the trunk and pulled me out. 'How strange, I don't notice this place.' That was the last thought I had since he put another cloth on my nose with chloroform. I quickly went unconscious.

* * *

_

I went back to reality since someone was back. It was the guy who abducted me earlier. It was the brother who wanted revenge for his brother who killed himself.

"What do you want?" I asked. I tried to stop the shaking of my voice but I couldn't. I was afraid.

"Simple. Revenge. What else do you think I want?" He said.

I opened my mouth…and closed it again. What else can I say? But then, he quickly gagged me. Afterwards, he started to pull out something from his pocket. It was a syringe…filled with something I didn't know.

"This…is a little something I concocted. I figured you might be the perfect person to be experimented on. This is a hallucinogen."

I started to scream…but then of course, my throat didn't last because one, there was cloth gagged on me, two, No one would hear me, and three; I still had my sore throat.

He started to walk towards me. I was afraid. He went and placed the syringe at my neck. Then he injected whatever was in there.

I tried to scream. But then, darkness surrounded me.

* * *

A.N: Don't hate me...It's all part of the story. Do you like it? Hate it? Either way…comment and review!


	10. Figuring out

Author's note: Thank you for ALL the reviews…you make me keep on going.

Also, was it a long wait? Sorry…we had a brownout for two days…at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…It belongs to…whoever owns it. :D

**Figuring out**

"Brass" said a voice on the phone

"Hey Jim, It's me, Grissom…come here at the venue of the Masquerade party." Said Grissom

"Okay."

After ten minutes, Brass was already there. Grissom quickly told him about the mystery girl, Sara, and the abduction. Brass just stood there, too dumbfounded to speak.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Brass

"We need your help. We already have a hunch as to who abducted Sara. We just have to confirm it. We need to process her car, maybe go to her apartment." said Catherine who finally found her voice.

"Okay…I'll send some officers to go and see if her apartment is secured. Process this, then we'll go to her apartment." Said Brass

They all said okay except for Nick and Greg, who just nodded. They quickly got their kits and started processing.

After an hour, they found nothing. They just found a piece of a cloth which smelled like chloroform. They quickly got to their cars and drove over to Sara's.

* * *

Once they got there, they started processing. Greg noticed a letter on the kitchen counter. He read it. Afterwards, He froze. And this didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

"Hey Greggo…you okay?" asked Nick, evidently nervous.

Greg slowly nodded. However, Nick wasn't so convinced. Once he went towards Greg, he noticed the letter on his hands. He quickly snatched it from Greg and read it. He too, froze.

Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom looked at the two. They were both frozen in place. Grissom, Warrick, and Catherine quickly went towards them. It was just then that Grissom noticed the letter on Nick's hands. He snatched it and read it out loud. After reading it, all of them were frozen. It read;

**Dear Ms. Sidle,**

** I could see you…But you couldn't see me. I'm here for revenge…for everything you've done…to me and my brother. Still don't know me? I already left a vital clue in what I have written in this very letter. How very inappropriate that you don't know me...Don't worry…in suitable time…we will meet again.**

** B.R**

Grissom was the first one to come back to senses. He quickly asked them;

"What was the name of the brother…? The brother of the killer who hanged himself in his cell?" asked Grissom

"Balthazar Robinson" Warrick quickly answered. It was obvious all of them were afraid.

"Let's go and process…Sara's life might be in danger." Nick quietly said. Grissom quickly fought back tears and succeeded. He didn't want the team see how miserable he is right now. He quickly focused on the matter at hand.

"Warrick, you take the space outside the door. Catherine, go to her bedroom and process it. Nick, you get the Living room. Greg, go and process the bathroom. I'll go process the kitchen."

After an hour, they got nothing. Just a note with fingerprints they were yet to analyze. They quickly got to their cars and went to the lab.

* * *

After half an hour, they found nothing…just a note with Sara's fingerprints on them. That was not enough evidence. They met at the break room and read the letter once more.

"…I could see you…But you couldn't see me? What does that mean?" asked Warrick

"Maybe a surveillance camera…a neighbor…I don't know…" said Nick

"Survei—maybe that explains the blinking red light I thought was just a trick played by the light at the bathroom…" said Greg

"I thought I saw a blinking red light too…Let's go back to Sara's." said Grissom

* * *

After fifteen minutes, they were back at the apartment with Brass.

"Okay, quickly go back to the places I assigned for you to process and look for a blinking red light." Said Grissom

"Okay." They all answered

After half an hour, all of them went back to the living room, carrying five surveillance cameras. All of which were wireless. They quickly went back to the lab. Since they wanted to determine where the feed is being watched, they gave it to Archie, instructing him to locate the signal.

* * *

A.N: Is it too short? Sorry…tell me what you think and review

Also, sorry…I'm not a fan of fluff…but maybe I'll try next time. :D


	11. Hallucinogens and Hallucinations

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews…they're one of my inspirations…:D

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS…I want to, though.

**Hallucinogens and Hallucinations**

Sara was panting. She was seated on an aluminum chair and she had been injected five times already. She was sweating. One injection was mean, four more is just terrifying. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes.

**Sara's POV**

It is extremely hot in here. That and the fact that I was injected with hallucinogens five times are the reasons why I am sweating. Every time a hallucinogen is injected to me, it feels like somebody went around my brain to get information on what I fear the most…then combine those with my worst nightmares…then combine them with pain. It just hurts. One minute my body is ice cold then suddenly it becomes extremely hot. I leaned back on my chair and quickly recalled all that happened.

****Flashback****

_After he injected me, I blacked out…but only for a while. But then, My body suddenly became extremely hot. My head suddenly became very painful, and my eyes immediately started seeing things._

_I blinked and I froze. Surely, this cannot be. It was evening, and I was in a room I recognize. Grissom's bedroom. How did I recognize it? Once I went there to get him some clothes after Greg had spilled some paint and grease on him. Anyway…_

_I was there in Grissom's bedroom, and I saw my nightmare. Grissom was there with Lady Heather. They…were a family. They had a baby and Heather was pregnant. I cried, than I snapped back to reality._

_My feet immediately became sore and my hands started shaking. But then, I succumbed into darkness.

* * *

_

_I woke up and saw Balthazar. He laughed._

"_Do you like it? Well, You better appreciate it…You're going to have more doses than you thought."_

_I tried to reply but then, He injected me with the hallucinogen again. I screamed. Once again, my head ached. My stomach suddenly hurt, and my back was aching. I was freezing._

_I saw Grissom…with another woman. It was Sofia_

"_You were too late. You think that hiding as the Mystery girl could capture his heart? Of course, it did not. I beat you to him. And I captured his heart as quickly as gulping down water." Said Sofia as she and Grissom kissed._

_I started to shout 'No!' but then I came back to reality. Tears were threatening to fall. But then, I blacked out.

* * *

_

_I woke up. Balthazar was looking at me from a chair not too far away._

"_This will make you regret bringing my brother to jail. Don't be too hopeful that they might find you on time. I covered my tracks. I was careful. I learned from my brother's mistakes. Good luck making it out of here."_

_He stood up, and walked towards me. Once again, he injected me, and I felt my head throb. It was like my insides were turning to ice. It felt as if my internal organs were disarranged._

_I was there, in my old home. I saw my younger self. Younger Sara was stabbing her father, MY father, with a knife. I was the one who was stabbing him. Not my mom. ME._

_This time, tears really did fall. I was really shaking. But then, I saw the younger me kill herself. Oh. My. Goodness. I was really thinking now if I really inherited the murder gene. But then, I blacked out.

* * *

_

_I regained consciousness. Balthazar slapped me. It hurt._

"_The slap was from me. The doses are for bringing my brother to jail." He smirked. Then he injected me…again._

_It felt as if the world was spinning so fast. My feet were numb. My face was showing a frightened expression. The world slid out of focus._

_I blinked my eyes. I was in a strange building. Like a warehouse. I was walking with the team towards the body. Grissom didn't go to work that day. When we were near the body, I let out a gasp._

_The stabbed man was Grissom. I quickly ran away since I was afraid I would contaminate the crime scene. When I was far from the crime scene, I sobbed. I quickly looked at my surroundings to ensure that no one saw me crying. But then, I saw a knife. It was on top of a trash can. It may be the murder weapon, so I bagged it. I was willing to work as hard as I can to find out who killed him._

_When we returned to the lab, I dusted the knife for prints. Then I tested it to see who touched it. When I saw the results, I was shocked. The results said; Sara Sidle. After seeing the results, the world slowly faded. The only thing I saw was darkness.

* * *

_

_Something hurt…It was coming from my neck. I blinked. It was Balthazar. It was another dose. I closed my eyes. 'Would this ever stop?'_

_I wanted to puke. My head hurts. My back hurts. Hell, my whole body hurts._

_I was standing in a room. I was holding a knife, and there were six bodies around me, all of which were stabbed to death. I recognized the bodies._

_When I saw Catherine, I became sad. I controlled my feelings and willed myself to stop the tears from falling. Then, I saw Nick. A tear rolled down on my cheek and I wiped it away. When I saw Warrick, I felt as if I wanted to break down in that room at that very moment. Then, I saw Greg. Tears really did roll down on my cheeks and I wiped all of them on my sleeve. When I saw Brass, I was really shaking now. But then, I saw Grissom. I really cried this time, not even making an attempt to wipe away the tears. I lost consciousness. Then, I regained consciousness.

* * *

_

I came back to reality. I was shivering. I just held on to hope that they were looking for me. With that thought, I started reciting the multiplication table.

"Six times one is six, six times two is twelve, six times three is eighteen…"

* * *

A.N: Super hard chapter to write. Emphasis on the "SUPER"


	12. Seeing and Saving

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews…and also, sorry in advance if I post my stories a bit later than I realized…My teachers got the hang of giving us ten assignments per subject in one day. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS.

**Seeing and Saving**

"Finally!" shouted Catherine

Archie finally traced the feed. The team was already scrambling to their cars. Once they got to the place, they saw Balthazar sound asleep. The team saw Grissom fuming. Brass and Warrick tried to hold him back but they were too late. Grissom already punched the bastard.

"Where's Sara?" Shouted Grissom

"I thought that was your job? To investigate?" said Balthazar

Brass and Warrick held back Grissom. It was obvious to them that Grissom saw red.

"Where is she?" shouted Grissom

"Find out for yourself."

"Take him away." said Brass. He signaled for the police officers.

As Balthazar was being taken away, He said something;

"This is revenge…For everything."

When he was gone, Grissom signaled the team to split up and process. He signaled them to find out as much as they could.

Greg opened a closet. It wasn't a closet. It was a hidden door.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" shouted Greg

The team went to where Greg was standing. Brass went to the front of the group and pulled out his gun and flashlight.

"LVPD! Open up!" shouted Brass

When no one replied, He kicked the door. They all went inside. When they were inside, they all stared.

"Oh my gosh." Said Nick

They all saw a monitor. It looked like a surveillance feed. They saw Sara seated on an aluminum chair. She was panting heavily.

"Oh my God. Where is she?" asked Catherine

They watched her reciting the times table.

"Let's get this monitor and try to trace where the feed is coming from." said Brass

"Okay." Said Greg

They quickly took the monitor and went back to the lab. Once there, they quickly went to Archie and instructed him to locate the feed again. Once they located the feed, they quickly went to their cars and drove.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I just got my sixth dose of hallucinogen. I could remember the feeling.

****Flashback****

_I awoke. Balthazar was already beside me. He pulled a syringe from his coat. I tried to scream. Tears were already pouring down my face._

_My head hurt. My hands shook. My back was aching._

_I blinked and my surroundings changed._

_I was in the lab. I was walking towards Grissom's office. When I opened it, I let out a gasp._

_Grissom was there. He was kissing a girl. Terri Miller._

_I ran out. Once I was safely in my car, I buried my face in my hands._

_Then, I blinked. I wasn't in the lab's parking space._

_I was in the warehouse._

_Then, I blacked out._

I came back to reality. I wished that the team will find me in time. I started reciting the times table again._ Where was I? Oh right. I was at number eight._

I managed to recite until eight times seven. But then, I started being dizzy. Probably from being dehydrated.

The last thing I saw was the team entering the warehouse. I went unconscious.

* * *

Grissom and the team managed to kick the door open. Once they got inside, Grissom's heart sank.

"Oh my God." Said Grissom

They quickly went and tried to untie Sara.

"Call an ambulance!" shouted Warrick

The ambulance was already outside. When they managed to untie Sara from the chair, the paramedics quickly put her on a stretcher. When she was inside the ambulance, The ambulance sped towards the hospital.

* * *

A.N: another hard chapter to write. One of my planned twists will soon be written.

Review and Comment please. :D


	13. The Doctor, the hospital, and the news

Author's Note: SO sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. They're the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS...obviously. :)

**The Doctor, The hospital, and the news**

"Is she okay?"asked Nick

"She will be. She doesn't have much bruises on her body. It doesn't suggest assault. But, we do know that there is a foreign substance in her body. We are afraid that it might affect her in a way. We don't know the effects yet...but if there are some unusual things that occur in her body, I'm pretty sure that we can medicate it. If something happens, I'll let you know." said the doctor

"What is your name? So that we can look for you whenever something happens...or if we need her prescription." said Brass

"I'm doctor Rivers. Dr. Lawrence Rivers. If you need me, just ask for me at the nurses' station. They'll page me." said Dr. Rivers

"Can we go inside?" asked Greg

"Yes you may. But, be warned. We don't know yet for sure what the effects are on her body."

"Alright." said Warrick

They went inside. Catherine noticed that Grissom didn't look well.

"Hey Grissom, are you alright?" asked Catherine. It was obvious she was worried. Or concerned.

Grissom just nodded. He looked pale. He didn't look alright.

"Maybe you need something to eat." suggested Brass

"You can go home now Grissom. We will make sure that Sara is safe. Get some rest. Eat. Don't force yourself too much. It won't be long and we might be at the hospital to visit two people." said Catherine

"I...can't. I can't go home. I need to stay here and make sure she's okay." said Grissom

"We know your duties as supervisor. Just go home and rest. We'll make sure she's alright." said Catherine

"I need to be here. Not just as her supervisor, but as her friend. You just don't understand. I almost lost her. I just found out that she was the mystery girl and I...I just need to be here. For her." said Grissom

"All right." said Catherine

When the team sat around Sara's bed, she stirred. Slowly, she woke up.

"Hi Sara, you're awake. How are you?" asked Nick

"I'm fine Nicky. Thanks for the concern." said Sara

"Do you need anything?" asked Grissom

"No...I don't think so. I'm fine. Uhmm...may I ask something? Who are you?" asked Sara

"I'm Catherine, this is Ni-" said Catherine

"No...I know you all. But...who's he?"Sara said, pointing to Grissom.

"Sara, this isn't funny." said Brass

"No...no It's not. I really don't know him." said Sara

"Call the doctor." said Brass

While Greg called the doctor, they continued talking to Sara.

"You really don't know him?" asked Warrick

"I really don't. Who is he?" asked Sara

"I'm Gil Grissom. I'm your supervisor." said Grissom

"Oh...really? Why don't I know you?" asked Sara

The doctor came inside.

"Hello Sara, I'm Dr. Rivers. I'm your doctor here. Could I ask you some questions?" asked Dr. Rivers

"Sure."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Sara Sidle."

"Where were you born?"

"Tamales Bay"

"Where do you work?"

"Las Vegas Crime Lab"

"Who do you work with?"

"Lots of people. Jim Brass, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Sofia Curtis, David Hodges, David Philips, Doc. Al Robbins...To name a few."

"Do you remember this man?" asked the doctor, pointing at Grissom.

"No. I don't think so."

"Sara, I think you have amnesia. Do you remember what happened to you these last few days?" asked the doctor

"I don't know. I don't remember...what happened. What DID happen?"

"You have been abducted. Injected with what we think was hallucinogen. I think you were injected six times." said the doctor.

"Oh. Really? A hallucinogen?" asked Sara

"Yes." said the doctor

"You really don't remember me?" asked Grissom

"I really don't." said Sara "When will I get discharged?" she added

"you'll stay here in the hospital for a week." said the doctor

"A WEEK? Seriously, I'm fine." said Sara

"You are NOT fine. They still need you here for observation." said Grissom

"I AM fine. I need to go home. I want to go home. Since when should you care about me? And since when were you concerned about me?" asked Sara

_Sara, If you only know how long I was worried about you._

"The doctor's right Sara. You need to stay here for a week. You need to be medicated." said Nick

"Alright Nicky. Thanks for the concern. I really appreciate it." said Sara

"Okay, I'll get going. Page me if you need me okay?" asked the doctor

"all right." said Sara

The doctor left. Since there was some tension in the room, The team decided to talk and chat with Sara. After a while, they finally got Sara smiling.

"Hey guys...Can you please leave me for now? I think I have a headache...Don't call the doctor, It's just a normal headache." said Sara

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Greg

"Uhm...not at all. It's just that, some random words...random phrases...and random sentences...they just pop suddenly in my head." said Sara "and now...I think I'm confused." she added

"Oh really? random sentences? Tell us...maybe they'll help recover your memory." said Warrick

"I don't know who said 'I do...and by the time you figure it out, you'll be too late.'" said Sara "Lots more of these sentences just pop into my head." she added

Grissom's heart suddenly sank. He remembered that sentence. That particular sentence bothered him for years.

Suddenly, Greg was nervous. "What sentences do you remember?" he asked

"something along the lines of; 'I couldn't do it...but you did. you risked it all...' But I still can't remember who said that..." said Sara

"Maybe some things are best forgotten." said Catherine

_'Thank you Catherine' _Thought Grissom

"Maybe...Maybe not. But I don't like being the person who forgot about what happened." said Sara

Brass frowned."You'll remember them all...all in good time."

"I suppose so. May I ask you guys one more question?" asked Sara

"Sure" they chorused

"Where's my boyfriend?" asked Sara

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Greg

"Yes...you met him. Hank. Hank Peddigrew. Last time I remember, we were on a date...but then we were interrupted by my pager." said Sara

Warrick was shocked. Greg's heart sank. Nick was furious at Balthazar, the reason why she didn't remember. Brass looked lonely. Catherine was surprised. Grissom...

Grissom was horrified.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

Good thing, we found her in time. I was furious. Balthazar injected Sara, _My Sara_, with hallucinogen. six times.

When we were at the hospital, I was ready to faint. I had little sleep, and I was hungry. But, here I am. Not making a move to get something to eat, and certainly not making a move to go home and sleep. I needed to be at her side. I appreciated Catherine and Brass's concern but they didn't understand. I need to be here. With Sara

She...didn't remember me. She remembered the whole team but me. I was saddened.

But then, she said she remembered some phrases...some sentences...some words. It gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, If she realized who said them, maybe I'll be remembered. But then, when she told us the sentences that she remembered, It only did the opposite. Instead of making me feel better, It made me feel worse.

"Maybe some things are best forgotten." said Catherine

I mentally thanked Catherine. She was right. Sara didn't need to remember those things. I started to feel better. Maybe if she didn't remember me, we'll be friends, and the awkwardness will be gone. We started to chat. But then, after a while, Instead of making me happy, It only made me sadder. She had a boyfriend. But then, I was surprised. She remembered Hank as her boyfriend. She remembered Hank...but not me.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

Author's note: The twist...as promised. :D keep on reviewing. It makes me feel better.


	14. Before After

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews...they make me keep on going. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS...never did, never will.

**Before...After.**

Sara woke with a start. It had been two days after she left the hospital, and she was supposed to go to work tomorrow evening. Ever since she left the hospital, she had nightmares. nightmares about things that she didn't remember. That past week, the team struggled to tell her all that she forgot. She was thankful for friends like them. But sometimes, memories, or fragments of memories suddenly burst in her head. Those were the causes of her nightmares.

The past week had been hard on her. The guys all wanted to come and be with her for two days, but she rejected their offer. Grissom REALLY wanted to come, but since she only remembers him vaguely, She rejected the offer…twenty-six times.

Kaye called her yesterday. They went on talking for hours. They talked nonstop about how Kaye had met a boy. The boy worked at Las Vegas Crime Lab, and Kaye asked Sara if she knew him. Of course, Sara was surprised when Kaye told her that. Sara was more surprised when Kaye announced that the boy she met and her were already lovers. Boyfriend and girlfriend, to be exact. Sara was surprised the most when Kaye told her that the boy's name was Greg Sanders.

Sara smiled when she thought of her talk with Kaye. It was nice. Kaye had her laughing like no one else can. But then, she remembered why she loved that talk.

That talk helped put her mind off her nightmares.

The nightmares always seemed real. All of them were so vivid.

Her first nightmare was the night after she left the hospital. There was a man whom she thought looked familiar, but couldn't quite remember his name. That man injected her with what she assumed was hallucinogens.

After she had that nightmare, she woke up to someone poking her. It was Nick. They decided that she needed someone to stay with her after she left the hospital. Of course, She wanted him to leave, saying that he might not be on time for assignments…but then she learned that they sent him to her so that she will be safe.

When she fell asleep again, she didn't have a nightmare. more of a dream.

_She was wearing a purple gown. She was holding a purple clutch bag, and she wore a purple mask. She was dancing with somebody. He was quite the dancer._

Of course, before her dreams could even continue, they immediately fade and replaced by nightmares.

This time, She woke. Alone. Since nobody was with her, no one could assure her that she will be okay.

Sara got up and went towards the kitchen. She prepared a cup of tea and drank it. She needed to relax. She was okay now. No one can harm her. She went back to her bedroom...and tried to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Sara woke up. She went and prepared coffee and she made breakfast for herself. Breakfast just for her. She sighed. She was tired of being alone.

After she made breakfast, she ate. Very quickly. When she was done eating, she cleaned her apartment. After cleaning, she went and lay on her bed until exhaustion finally made her sleep.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

I went to the lab...early as usual. I was giddy. I can't help it. Sara was going back to work. Tonight.

I went inside the lab and I tried to look as normal as possible. As if nothing was new.

I went inside my office. Once I looked at my desk, I felt miserable.

There were many files and folders that needed to be signed. It only means one thing;

Paperwork.

I can't work with Sara tonight.

_Damn it.

* * *

_

**Sara's POV**

I woke up extra early.

I showered and dressed and ate...but I was still too early. So, I went to my car and started driving back to the lab.

The past week was hard on me. I just found out that Hank wasn't really my boyfriend. I also found out that he cheated on me. I wasn't really his girlfriend. More like "the other woman."

I parked. Then I went inside. I went to my locker and put all my things in there. Then I went to the break room and made some sludge that we call coffee.

The rest of the team went inside the break room and sat beside me. We chatted and talked about things. The weather for instance, Lindsey...and the likes.

Grissom came in.

"I have assignments." said Grissom

"Yippee." said Greg

"Nick, and Warrick, you have two DBs out by the strip. Catherine, I'm here for a favor." said Grissom

"Sure. What's up Gil?" asked Catherine

"Could you please fill out the paperwork that were left behind on my desk?" asked Grissom

"But-"

"Sara, Greg, you two are coming with me. We have a possible abduction." said Grissom

As we were walking towards the door, Grissom said ;

"Thank you Catherine." said Grissom

And the last thing that I saw at the break room was Catherine pouting.

But then, Grissom said;

"Guys, you go ahead. I'll follow...Ecklie wants to talk to me." said Grissom

"Okay." we both said

"I'll drive." I grinned

"aww...when will I get to drive?" asked Greg

"Once I have a death wish." I said.

* * *

Once we were there, the possible abduction became a homicide. As it turned out, we had A LOT to process.

After about two hours, we were still not done. At that moment, we were desperate for help and very desperate for sleep. Thankfully, Grissom had chosen to arrive, finally.

"Am I too late?" asked Grissom

_I think I remember that phrase...where have I heard it before?_

"Nope...you aren't. Greg and I already finished processing the kitchen, the guest bedroom and the bathroom." I said

"All right, I'll take the master's bedroom." he said

I heard Greg tell him "Good luck" before he left.

While I was dusting the doorknob for prints, I suddenly remembered where I heard that. As it turned out, I didn't hear it. I wished for it. I wished for that particular phrase to be said by Grissom. I suddenly remembered that fantasy;

_After interrogating Dr. Lurie...Grissom went outside the interrogation room and saw me._

"_Sara...what are you doing here?" he asked_

"_I was...listening to your conversation." I said_

"_Oh."_

"_So...I'm proven wrong once again. You really couldn't risk your job for that little ounce of happiness, can't you?"_

"_Sara, that wasn't what I meant..."_

"_So, Of course, you just put on a show. You decide to tell a murder suspect about your love for a girl but not me? Of course, I forgot. You go and tell your emotions to murder suspects. But not to your friends."_

"_I just wanted to catch him. I wanted to put him behind bars."_

"_So you decided to toy with my feelings just to put that guy behind bars? Sometimes, I just don't know what I saw in you."_

"_It's not that!"_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I- I..."_

"_I thought so too." I ran towards the door, sobbing._

_Once I was safely in my home, I quickly let my tears fall. But then, a knock disturbed me._

_I looked through my peephole and saw Grissom. How could he?_

"_Sara, open the door. Please."_

"_Go away."_

"_Sara, if you don't open the door, I swear I'm going to break it down." _

"_Try."_

_He tried. But I didn't want my door to be broken so I opened it._

"_What do you want?" I asked._

"_I want you. To hold you, to be with you, and to make you happy. Please Sara...am I too late?"_

Sadly, that was just a fantasy.

Greg interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hey Sara? Why are you still dusting that after six minutes?" asked Greg

"Oh sorry...I was just lost in thought."

Just then, When I got a fingerprint, something was activated. As it turned out, black dust activates something wired inside the door.

A bomb was about to explode.

Greg quickly got his kit and called for a bomb squad. I quickly got my kit and called for Grissom.

Once Greg, Grissom and I went outside, I forgot something.

I forgot the fingerprint.

I went back inside, against Greg and Grissom's wishes.

I quickly got the fingerprint and went towards the door.

Just when I was nearing the door, the bomb exploded upstairs

Debris hit my head.

The last thing I saw was darkness.

* * *

A.N: Do you guys seem to think that I love putting Sara in danger? I don't...I just planned it before :)

By the way…That little part there *points* doesn't exactly count as angst…does it? :)


	15. Bombs and Dangers

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews :) By the way, leahsgramma, good guess. Unfortunately, you guessed my next move. Awww. gsrfan34, I'm not being tough on Sara…I just want Grissom to suffer. Lol :P :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or CBS...Because if I DID own it, Grissom, Sara, and Warrick wouldn't leave the show. :)

**Bombs and Dangers**

**Grissom's POV**

After talking to Ecklie, I quickly got my kit and drove to the scene. I was anxious to work with Sara again. I wanted to work with her without the awkwardness.

I drove to the scene, praying that they weren't done yet.

"Am I too late?" I asked them

Sara seemed lost in thought. After about a minute, she answered;

"Nope...you aren't. Greg and I already finished processing the kitchen, the guest bedroom and the bathroom." Sara said

I wanted to work with Sara...But since she was working beside Greg, there was no option other than for me to work in another room.

"All right, I'll take the master's bedroom." I said

"Good luck." Greg said

"Why's that?" I asked

"It's huge. You have a lot to process." he said.

I just smiled and went towards the master's bedroom. I looked back at Sara. She still looked lost in thought.

Once I was in the room, I gawked. It WAS huge. I have a lot to process.

I took pictures of evidence. It was a full eight minutes then that Sara burst in the room.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Grissom...grab your kit and run. There's a bomb." she said

"A bomb? How come?" I asked while I was closing my kit

"I-I don't know...I dusted the doorknob for prints...I think that black dust activated something inside the door. Greg already called for a bomb squad. Now run!" she said. It was obvious that she was panicked.

I quickly got my prints and we met with Greg at the kitchen. All of us quickly ran outside.

But then, Sara wanted to go back inside. She said she forgot about a fingerprint.

She went inside. Against my wishes.

I waited nervously for her to come out.

The door opened. I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

But then something exploded on the second floor.

She was still inside.

_Oh my goodness._

Paramedics arrived...together with the bomb squad.

_'Too late'_ I thought. Why would the bomb squad arrive when the bomb already exploded?

Then, I remembered Sara.

Together, Greg and I scrambled towards the house and started to dig through the rubble. We needed to find Sara.

When we finally found her, I gasped.

On the back of her head was blood. It was trickling down to her cheeks.

I quickly signaled for the paramedics. They came and strapped Sara on a stretcher. Then they quickly got on the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

_'Sara...please be alright. You just came from the hospital and now you're going back...' _I thought.

Greg and I quickly got in my car and headed towards the hospital.

I just hoped that she will be alright.

* * *

When we got to the hospital, we quickly went to her room.

Once we were outside, the doctor met us. He was busy reading a folder.

"You're the family of Ms. Sidle?" asked the doctor

"Yes…we are." I said

The doctor looked up fro his folder. I recognized him.

"Ahh. Mr. Grissom. We've met, haven't we? I'm Dr. Lawrence Rivers…if you don't remember."

"Ah. Of course. Sorry I forgot you… I was busy."

"That's okay. Well, Ms. Sidle doesn't have a concussion. But, she does need stitches. She has a pretty hard head." Said Dr. Lawrence

"She DOES have a hard head. All the time." Greg commented

I smiled. She can be stubborn, but that was one of the things I love about her.

"How is she?" I asked

"She will be fine. She just needs to be here overnight so that we can observe her. You could get her prescription later. She just needs some medicine to lessen her headaches. She needs somebody to take care of her."

"That can be arranged." I said. I was ready to volunteer in helping her feel better.

"So…If you need me, just ask for me at the nurses' station."

"Okay."

I pulled out my phone and started to call the team. They needed to know what happened. They also needed to know that Sara will be alright.

* * *

A.N: Review. Comment. The usual. :D


	16. The visits

Author's note: Okay, first of all, thanks for the reviews. All of them are appreciated because, Once I read your reviews, I get ideas…even though I have writer's block. And every time I don't have ideas, I start to think that it would be pretty impossible to end this story without smut…Therefore, It would be pretty impossible for me to end the story since I don't write smut. Get it? :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…or CBS for that matter :D

**The visits**

Grissom opened the door. The team had already arrived so they went inside Sara's room. Sara was sleeping. Grissom thought that she looked like an angel. The team went and got some chairs so that they will be able to sit beside her. Once the team got back, they all took their seats.

Sara started to stir. Then she looked at the whole team.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey Sara…are you alright?" asked Nick

"I'm okay…I still have headaches but that's normal."

"We were so worried about you…you do know that don't you?" Greg asked

"Of course Greggo. Thanks for the concern."

"Do you want something?" asked Warrick

"Could you get me a fruit shake?"

"Sure."

"Thanks War."

Warrick left to buy a fruit shake for Sara. The team were shocked that Sara wasn't even complaining about the pain.

"Hey guys, what happened to the house?"

"Oh. That. We found out that before the killer had left, He wired the door so that evidence will be lost. Good thing that you at least got something. We caught the killer." Said Brass

"Good. I'd hate it if what I have done was just put to waste."

"Never mind that. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Catherine

"I am. Thanks."

After chatting a bit, Warrick came in Sara's room with a fruit shake.

Sara grinned. "Aww. Thanks War."

"No problem Sar." Said Warrick

Dr. Lawrence came inside the room.

"Hello Sara…How are doing?" asked the doctor

"I'm still dizzy…still have headaches..But otherwise, I'm fine."

"Good. We'll just keep you here for three hours max, then you'll get to go home. Of course, you need someone to be with you so that when your headaches get really bad, someone can help you."

"That's…fine I guess."

"Good. Here's your prescription. You can buy them downstairs at our pharmacy. Just present this, and they'll immediately get you your medicine."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The doctor left. They chatted for three whole hours until the nurse gave Sara her discharge papers. The team went in their vehicles and Sara went with Grissom. They all drove to Sara's place.

* * *

Once they were there. The team was amazed.

Nick smirked "Whoa. Nice place Sara. Your apartment is really colorful. As opposed to the color of what you wear to work."

Sara grinned. "Shut up Nicky."

"Okay, I don't know about you guys…but could we please get some pizza? I'm starved." complained Greg

"Sure. Why not?" said Sara

They ordered pizza and chatted once again. When the pizza arrived, all of them dug in. They were all hungry. After about an hour, they started to head home. Sara was confused when Grissom didn't leave.

"Hey, what are you still doing here Griss? You need to go home…shift starts in four hours. You need to get some sleep."

"No…I'm not going to work. You heard the doctor. You need someone to be here with you."

"Right…uhm, don't worry about me…I'll be fine. I promise. Besides, you shouldn't waste your time being here with me."

"Ahh, but Sara, you could never be unworthy of my time." Grissom said as he winked

* * *

A.N: Review, Comment, and tell me your insights. Also, I'm saying sorry in advance since I might post my next chapter later than the usual…you see, our Periodical tests are coming up and I might need to study hard. :D


	17. A trip down memory lane

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews…I know…I post my chapters later than the usual…well, blame our internet service provider. :D

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own CSI or CBS. :D

**A trip down memory lane**

**Sara's POV**

Grissom stayed. We talked, we watched a movie, and we played scrabble.

"You beat me." He grinned

"Is that impossible?" I asked

"Not really."

My head suddenly hurt. He noticed. Of course, he quickly went beside me and helped me sit down on the couch. He got my medication and a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"This…is the reason why I stayed."

"I know, and I'm thankful."

"Good. We should probably get you to bed."

"Where will you sleep?" I asked

"…On the couch."

"You're not serious."

"Why's that?"

"Well for one thing, sleeping there will make you the next DB. Go and sleep on my bed."

"You can take the bed you know."

"I can. And I will."

Grissom frowned. "But you said…"

"We can both sleep on the same bed you know. We're both adults."

"Right."

We went to my bedroom. I excused myself to the bathroom and changed in my pajamas. I just hoped that he wouldn't be startled that one of his CSI's wears Garfield pajamas to sleep.

I went back to my bedroom. Once he saw me, he grinned. I pouted.

"What?"

"Nothing. I usually don't see people who wear Garfield pajamas."

"Well, you do now."

I went to my side of the bed. The left one. He went to the right side of the bed. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. I could tell that he was exhausted. He started murmuring in his sleep;

"I'm so sorry Sara…"

I immediately looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully. I didn't know if I wanted to cry or if I wanted to laugh. Really. Who ever thought that the great Gil Grissom talked in his sleep? I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come, but it didn't. Suddenly, memories burst into my head.

"_Since when were you interested in beauty?" "Since I met you."_

"_It's easy to wear your heart on your sleeve when you're not looking in his eyes."_

"_The lab needs you."_

"…_Delta airlines, flight 1109, Boston-Miami, March '93, Ken Fuller. Hazel eyes, Organic chem. Lab TA, BMOC…overrated in….every…aspect…"_

"_I haven't seen you in a while…have I?" "You see me everyday."_

Suddenly, I remembered. Everything. I don't know why…or how…but I remembered. Maybe it was the debris. On instinct, I kissed Grissom who was fast asleep beside me. And then,

He woke.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

So…we played scrabble…we talked…and we watched a movie. So far, so good. She hasn't collapsed…yet.

"You beat me." I said

"Is that impossible?" she asked

"Not really."

Her smile was replaced by an unfamiliar look. She looked…pained? I quickly went beside her and helped her sit on the couch. I went and got her a glass of water and her medication.

"Thanks." She said

"This…is the reason why I stayed."

"I know. And I'm thankful."

I smiled. I didn't think that she would actually like it when I'm here to care for her.

"Good. We should probably get you to bed." I said

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

I frowned. She's the one who is sick and yet she's concerned about me? Isn't that the other way around? I just shrugged and answered her.

"…On the couch."

"You're not serious."

"Why's that?"

"Well for one thing, sleeping there will make you the next DB. Go and sleep on my bed."

I smiled inwardly. At least she still has her humor.

I frowned. "You can take the bed you know."

"I can…and I will."

I frowned again. Didn't she just say that…"But you said…"

"We can sleep on the same bed you know, we're both adults."

Right…did she just ask me to sleep with her on the same bed? Whoa. Major fantasy overload.

I blinked.

"Right." I said. What was I supposed to do? I didn't think it was right but I just wanted to sleep. I didn't care where. I was too exhausted.

We went to the bedroom. Sara excused herself to go to the bathroom. Maybe she's changing into her pajamas.

I glanced around the room. It looked…nice. Very Sara.

She went out of the bathroom. Once I saw her, I grinned. Really. I never imagined that her pajamas were designed with…cartoon characters. She pouted. That only made me grin again.

"What?"

"Nothing. I usually don't see people who wear Garfield pajamas."

"Well, you do now."

She went to, what I guessed was, her side of the bed. The left side. I went to the right side. I lay in bed and I was scared to sleep since I sometimes talk while I sleep. But…exhaustion took over me and I quickly fell asleep.

I dreamt that it wasn't Debbie in that bathroom. It was Sara. How could it be? I just saw her an hour ago…in the break room…

"I'm so sorry Sara…"

Then I saw myself killing her…hiding the evidence….but then, I awoke. I awoke because of a kiss.

I kissed her back. Wow. It was all I could say. But I quickly stopped the kiss and gasped for breath.

"As much as I would like this…I don't think this is the right time. I wouldn't want to rush you."

"No rush at all…you weren't rushing me."

"But still…I want our first time to be romantic. Maybe a date."

She smiled. I was confused. Did I just tell her that?

"Any regrets?"

"None at all."

She cuddled next to me and I put my arm around her. I had a point. I really would want our first time to be special…and I wouldn't to rush her. Besides…

For the first time, I was content. Content with just laying there with her.

**The End**

* * *

A.N: told you I didn't write smut. What do you think of the ending? Review and comment please. :D


	18. The date

Author's note: Epilogue…as requested. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…or CBS…

**The date**

**Sara's POV**

I was wearing a nice emerald green dress that accented my curves. I had a clutch bag that shone in the light. I was wearing emerald green stilettos. And I was wearing a mask…A green one. I looked beautiful, thanks to Kaye and her fashion skills. Of course, I brought another dress…A red one. I also had a clutch bag, a pair of shoes, and a mask to accompany the dress. You see, no one else knows about Grissom and me except the team. So, I'll be the mystery girl again…just so that Grissom and I can talk freely.

Grissom and I planned to have date tonight weeks ago. But then, plans were made that Ecklie would also celebrate his birthday with a masquerade party…Tonight. Just when we had plans. Perfect timing right?

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Grissom looking his finest. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"A bouquet of roses for a girl worthy of all the roses in the world." He said

I grinned "You flatter me."

"I'm not exaggerating. You really ARE worthy of all the roses in the world."

"Aww. Thanks."

"So…Shall we?"

"We shall. But, let me just go get a vase for these flowers."

"Sure."

I allowed him inside. I quickly searched for a vase and put some water in it. Then, I put the roses. I went back to the living room.

"We can go now."

"Good. I can't wait to dance with you and the mystery lady."

"I also can't wait to dance with you Gil."

We went to his car and drove to the party. We were fifteen minutes early so we chatted with the team. Then, Ecklie's speech began. I yawned. _'This is a very effective cure for those who have insomnia.' _I thought.

After his speech, we chatted for a while. Grissom and I tried our best to look normal…as if we weren't dating. After an hour, I went to the car and changed.

I went back inside the venue. Grissom saw me, and he immediately asked me to dance with him. I did. He invited me to the balcony but then, guys started to ask me to dance with them. I rejected them politely. I saw Grissom smile.

We chatted. We laughed, and we joked. I was amazed at how comfortable it was. Of course, it was our plan for me to leave fifteen minutes earlier than Grissom. As I started to leave, He kissed me. It was a kiss that would leave you breathless. It was a kiss that was very passionate. I gasped for breath and I smiled.

Maybe our plan for him to leave fifteen minutes later than me will not be done after all. *wink*

**The End

* * *

**

A.N: The TRUE end…since…you wanted an epilogue. Tell me if it's good….'kay? :D


End file.
